


Ruhestörung

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens, Deutsch | German, Gen, POV Original Character, Team
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seltsame Eindringlinge kommen auf den Planeten. Was kann man dagegen tun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruhestörung

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Aisling

Pairing: keins // Rating: PG // Beta: Besten Dank an Aisling  
Inhalt: Seltsame Eindringlinge kommen auf den Planeten. Was kann man dagegen tun?  
\------------------------------------------------

Wir erwachen, noch bevor die zweite Sonne hinter der Bergkette aufgegangen ist. Das ist zu früh für uns. Wir sehen noch die letzten Sterne am Himmel. Wir sind verwirrt. Wir versuchen Ordnung in unsere Gedanken zu bringen. Irgendwo in unserem Wissen verborgen, muss es eine Antwort auf die Frage geben, was uns geweckt hat. 

Es war ein Geräusch, stellen wir fest. Ein Geräusch, das wir seit Äonen nicht mehr gehört haben. Zaghaft schwappt ein Namen durch uns, versucht sich zu formen, Gestalt zu gewinnen. 

Doch bevor wir uns wieder des Namens erinnern, erinnern wir uns der tausenden und abertausenden von Sonnauf- und Untergängen, die wir nicht allein waren.  
Der Schrecken. Der Qualen. Der Pein. Der Todesahnung. 

Sind sie zurückgekehrt? 

Sie, die uns von den Eindringlingen befreit haben?  
Sie, die unseren Lebensraum wieder an uns zurückgegeben haben?  
Oder haben die Eindringlinge einen Weg gefunden, zurückzukehren?

Sternentor. 

Plötzlich ist der Name wieder da.  
Sternentor, haben sie es genannt. 

Mit dem Namen erinnern wir uns auch wieder an die Geräusche, die es begleiten.  
Ein siebenfaches Einrasten. Ein wabernder Ausläufer. Eine kurze Ruhe. 

Dann – Eroberer oder Befreier? Wer ist gekommen?

_„Hey, Carter! Was ist denn das hier für eine Suppe überall auf dem Planeten?“_

_„Sir, das Malp hat es als Nebel identifiziert. Aber …“_

_„Es ist suppig, dickflüssig, ekelbraun – und ich sage jetzt mal lieber nicht, woran es mich erinnert.“_

_„Ja, Sir. Aber es enthält keine schädlichen Stoffe. Alle Anzeigen sind im grünen Bereich.“_

Die Worte machen für uns keinen Sinn, aber wir können ihre Gefühle spüren. Wir wissen, dass eines der Wesen, das durch das Sternentor getreten ist, großer Unmut begleitet. Es schreitet mit stampfenden Schritten aus. 

Von der anderen Einheit geht ein Wunsch nach Harmonie aus, und so versucht es zu vermitteln. 

Es bereitet uns Unbehagen, wie Unmut jetzt mit einem schweren Gegenstand durch uns hindurch stochert. 

_„Jack, die Anzeigen des Malp zeigen, dass in der Richtung das abgestürzte Tel’tac liegen muss. Vielleicht finden wir ja auch noch andere Hinweise, dass die Goa’uld hier waren? Vielleicht finden wir sogar heraus, was sie wieder vertrieben hat?“_

_„Klar, Daniel, die haben ein Schild für uns angebracht: „Tut was here.“ Und genau daneben liegt eine dreisprachige Anleitung, wie sie ihn wieder losgeworden sind.“_

Unmut hat jetzt auch Wissbegier verärgert, wir fühlen es ganz genau. Unterdrückte Wut vibriert durch es. Eine Empfindung, die wir lange nicht mehr gespürt haben. Aber wie Harmonie, weiß es das Gefühl zu verbergen. 

_„’Tut’ ist kein Name, der mir bekannt ist, O’Neill.“_

_„Vergiss es, Teal’c. Das ist so ein ägyptischer Pharao, über den dir Buch-Boy hier bestimmt ein ganzes Kapitel erzählen kann. Ruft mich, wenn ihr fertig seid.“_

Unmut lässt Gelassenheit bei Harmonie und Wissbegier zurück und dringt rasch weiter in uns vor. Es bebt vor Unzufriedenheit. Es denkt, dass wir organische Ausscheidungen wären. Erst will uns der Begriff nichts sagen, doch dann verstehen wir, dass es uns als Abfall ansieht. Das, was übrig bleibt, wenn unser Lebenszyklus zu Ende ist, und wir wieder in das Ganze eingehen. 

Wir verstehen nicht, warum so viel Abscheu in ihm schwingt.  
Aber wir spüren seine Geringschätzung – und lassen es straucheln.  
Es fällt, und als es in uns eintaucht, schreit es. 

_„Verfluchte Scheiße!“_

Wissbegier und Harmonie eilen zu ihm, und es setzt sich auf. Wir rutschen nur langsam von ihm herunter, obwohl es nach uns schlägt, um unser Heruntergleiten zu beschleunigen. 

Wir sind erstaunt, dass Harmonie und Wissbegier neben Sorge jetzt auch Freude empfinden. Aber auch daran lassen sie Unmut nicht teilhaben. 

_„Hast du dich verletzt, Jack?“_

_„Sir, was ist passiert?“_

_„Wie soll ich das wissen? Plötzlich hat sich diese beschissene Suppe verdichtet und ich bin gestolpert.“_

_„Der Nebel ist also Schuld?“_

Weder Harmonie noch Wissbegier schenken den Lautäußerungen von Unmut Glauben.  
Unmut ist sehr wütend auf uns. 

_„Daniel, vielleicht hat der Colonel Recht. Die Werte, die ich bekomme, sind sehr seltsam. Die Energieanzeigen sind viel zu hoch, außerdem fluktuieren sie stark.“_

_„Was willst du damit andeuten, Sam?“_

_„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich muss noch weitere Untersuchungen durchführen.“_

Plötzlich wissen wir, dass wir einen Fehler gemacht haben! Unmut ist auf unserer Seite! Unmut will wieder weg von hier! Wissbegier und Harmonie wollen länger bleiben!

Hektisch, so hektisch wie schon seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr, denken wir nach, was zu tun ist. Wir versuchen uns zu erinnern. Wir versuchen eine Lösung zu finden.

_„Woah, Sir! Das ist unglaublich! Sehen Sie hier!“_

Harmonie ist voller Aufregung, es reicht einen Gegenstand an Unmut. 

_„Die Suppe lebt. Klasse.“_

Unmut erhebt sich rasch und schlägt noch nach uns, obwohl wir längst nicht mehr an ihm haften. Wissbegier jedoch kniet sich nieder und streicht sanft mit seiner Hand durch uns hindurch. Es ist verwundert, aber auch begeistert. Es will mit uns kommunizieren. 

_„Daniel, hör auf mit dem Eintopf zu reden. Er wird nicht antworten.“_

Harmonie wird von Gier erfasst. Uralter, grausamer Gier, die wir nur zu genau kennen. Deren todbringende Auswirkungen wir kennen. 

_„Sir! Das ist phantastisch! Dieser … Nebel enthält so viel Energie, dass man damit einen Generator betreiben könnte. Hier, sehen Sie. Das ist unglaublich und das wäre völlig saubere Energie! Mit Sicherheit ist es möglich, sie nutzbar zu machen. Wir sollten …“_

Harmonie strahlt Wellen um Wellen von Begeisterung aus, doch wir spüren genau, dass sie gegen uns gerichtet sind. Wir kennen diese Schwingungen aus Verlangen und Besessenheit. Wir können das nicht noch einmal durchmachen! Wir müssen es stoppen. Wenn wir etwas aus der Geschichte gelernt haben, dann dass man es immer am Anfang aufhalten muss, ehe es zu mächtig ist. 

Wir sammeln uns und lassen Harmonie mit einem gewaltigen Schubs in uns eintauchen. Wir haben es so angelegt, dass das Gerät, von der es die Begeisterung bezieht, dabei auf einem Stein zersplittert. Es schreit, so wie Unmut geschrieen hat. 

_„Alles in Ordnung, Sam?“_

_„Ja, ja. Mir ist nichts passiert. Was … war das? Ein Erdbeben?“_

_„Das war die Rache der Suppe, Major. Sieht so aus, als würde hier jemand nur ungern in Ihrem Labor landen.“_

Wissbegier ist besorgt, aber Unmut ist besser gelaunt als jemals zuvor. Harmonie ist verwirrt.

_„Sie meinen, das war eine Botschaft an uns, Sir?“_

_„Ich stochere mit meiner P-90 drin rum – und rums liege ich auf der Nase. Sie wollen es in Ihre Maschinchen stecken – und schwupps, landen Sie im hohen Bogen auf dem Boden. Ich denke, man braucht keinen Doktortitel, um daraus die richtigen Rückschlüsse zu ziehen.“_

Wir spüren Unmuts Bereitschaft umzukehren, uns wieder zu verlassen. Wir werden Unmut helfen. Wir ziehen uns zurück, so dass der Weg zum Sternentor jetzt sichtbar vor ihnen liegt. 

_„Oh Gott, Jack!“_

Wissbegier kniet sich in uns. Umfängt uns. Ruft uns.  
Doch wir wissen nicht, wie wir es erreichen können. Wir spüren sein Bemühen, seine Hartnäckigkeit, seine Resignation und seine beginnende Traurigkeit und wissen nicht zu antworten.

_„Nichts, Jack. Ich dachte, dass der Nebel vielleicht telepathisch ist, aber ich kann nichts spüren.“_

Unmut verbindet sich an einer Stelle mit Wissbegier. Mitempfinden und Trost wechselt zwischen ihnen, dann ist Wissbegier wieder allein.

_„O’Neill, ich habe in der Zwischenzeit das Tel’tac untersucht. Es ist völlig korrodiert. Das wird nie wieder fliegen. Es lohnt sich nicht einmal nach Ersatzteilen zu suchen. Alles, was ich angefasst habe, ist mir so unter den Fingern zerfallen.“_

Auch Gelassenheit will nicht länger bei uns bleiben. Es will zurück. 

_„Nun gut, also dann: ‘There’s no place like home, Dorothy!’“_

Unmut geht an der Seite von Gelassenheit auf das Sternentor zu. Wissbegier folgt betrübt und Harmonie zögerlich. Sie sind ein seltsames Kollektiv. 

_„Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass jemand von uns Dorothy heißt, O’Neill.“_

Wir spüren genau, dass es weiß, was Unmut damit sagen will. Auch Unmut weiß, dass Gelassenheit es weiß, und gemeinsame Freude darüber verbindet sie. 

Wissbegier setzt das Sternentor wieder in Gang und ungestilltes Verlangen dringt zu uns.

Weil es immer noch so betrübt ist, schlingen wir uns einmal um es herum ehe wir uns wieder zurückziehen. Wärme und Begeisterung rauschen durch Wissbegiers Körper, ehe es den anderen Einzelwesen durch das Sternentor folgt. 

Wir sind wieder allein und inzwischen steht die zweite Sonne hoch über der Bergkette und wärmt uns. Erleichterung durchpulst uns, dass dies alles wieder uns gehört.

\---------------ENDE-----------

©Antares, April 2009 


End file.
